Evolution
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: [Devil!England X Nation!England] Instinct is what drives us, keeps us alive. So to be the best you must evolve and change for the better, or you'll surely be devoured by savages. One-shot, yaoi alert! Hinted Lemon! Short shot, inspired by the song Evolution by Korn.


**A/N: If your confused, I was thinking that England had three sides to him, the Angel (Britannia), the Devil (?) and him (Arthur). They share the same body, etc, but England is the King or main body holder. The others are spirits are within him, and help him in need if he calls for them. I hope you understand this a little. Anyway enjoy!~ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!(Dammit!) but the idea :3**

* * *

**EVOLUTION **

_No, no, no, nononononon! God please no not again!_

Cold, slim fingers gently tilted his head upward, warm breath ghosted over his quivering lips threateningly, and sharp cocky liquid gold eyes bore into his, enabling his body movements frozen.

A throaty laugher filled his ears before he could fully grasp the situation he was now in, a involuntary shiver raced down his spine as the laughter grew up a notch in hysteria.

"You've been naughty, _Arthur_..." his winged counterpart purred hotly in his ear, a smirked curled his thin lips, and his sleek black tail swished back and forth behind him in excitement.

His darker half was different from before, he looked just like the nation and Britannia, but with pink hair and black horns. He dressed differently too, a slimming black suit with a crimson undershirt and red belt, complete with black leather gloves. At least he had some style, in some sense.

Anger welled up in the nation's chest but was quickly drowned out by fear. Fear of what this creature was and could do to him. England wetted his dry mouth and tried to speak with pride in his words, but it only came out as a shaky and faded whisper. He sounded...

-_Soft. Pathetic. Spineless._

"W-what do you want? I didn't call on you..."

Pointed white teeth leered into a grin on the Devil's face before he could stop it."Let's just say that goody-two shoes Britannia had... Some trouble coming to your aid..."

Flashes of blood spattering, bones snapping, flesh splitting and blood-curdling screams flickered by in grotesque flashy blurs.

Arthur felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, the urge to retch almost over came him, and a wave of sickness followed after making him weak in the knees. He slowly slid down the wall he was cornered in, his other half looked down at him lazily. Like a predator eyeing his prey, as if he was on a sliver platter. If only that was the case.

"_Aww_...does my pet feel sick?" the demon cooed sweetly, brushing a lock of golden hair behind his human's ear and wiping some sweat accumulating on the powerful nation's creased forehead.

Britain frowned, futilely snatching his captors wrist before the other's hand could touch him again, a defensive hiss out of reflex bubbled up from his deep within throat and past his lips.

"I am not your _pet_-" he paused as spots danced over his vision,"-And don't touch me you filthy spawn of hell!"

The demon seemed unfazed by his words, and blinked calmly."Your so cute _Iggy_~ I can't wait to _fuck_ your _tight little ass_ and make you beg for more!" Lust quickly thickened the air profusely, as if it was there to start with.

England jerked in shock and flattened himself against the wall, not completely backing down yet."I won't let you..." he bristled as the Devil chuckled heartily in response, clicking his forked tongue in distaste.

"Are you sure _pet_?" his eyes narrowed dangerously,"I still have this from last time we fought **_King_**..." a heart appeared into his hand and he squeezed it just a little to show his point, or get it across. It was more affective then it should have been, oh well.

"A-ah!" Arthur whined as his chest tightened painfully, constricting his breathing a bit. His chest rose shallowly, and it sounded like his ribs were straining against something akin to pressure. They cracked under invisible weight.

With a satisfied shiver of pleasure and a lick of lips , the demon released Britain's heart and it disappeared to its true place, slightly tingling with pain and uncertainty as it entered Arthur's chest cavity. The blonde coughed, hacked, and sputtered, gasping for sweet air."Y-you bastard-d!" he spat between words.

"Awww, you love to hurt me don't you?" the other mocked with his thin lip curled to a nasty snarl. He regained his composure moments later, smoothing out his suit as if it had dust on it."You'll learn to love me like I do you, I'll get what I want in do time. Since the white winged rat is out of the picture..."

A hand wrapped around his throat before he could yell, and a tongue glided hungrily over the shell of his ear."Sweet dreams, my _**King**_~"

Then black. The pain was just to much, even if death was an option, it wouldn't comparison to this.

Greed. Jealousy. Lust. Pride. Envy. Anger. That is what made up the devil. That is what made up _him_, _his_ flaws, _his_ darkness, _his_... instinct. _Him_.

* * *

Your hopefully good thoughts?


End file.
